Promises Are Meant To Be Broken
by 911turbowriter
Summary: One shot written for The Crayola Contest. Jasper isn't too fond with the fact that his fiancee's lab partner, Edward Masen, is a little too friendly for his liking, and Alice feels the same towards the very forward Maria, when it comes to Jasper.


**'The Crayola Contest' hosted by LittleNessie12  
Word Count: 1,134****  
Color Drawn: Brown  
Status: All Human  
Characters: Alice & Jasper  
Disclaimer: My name is Logan, and I am in no way, the Stephenie Meyer, nor am I affiliated with her or her characters in anyway. I just take them and throw them into this hectic thing we call life :D**

**A/N: So, this is quite different from my usual writing style, but this is what the color brown triggered as my one-shot, and I felt the need to get this out there. It's not connected to any one of my other stories, and I don't plan on elaborating on it, unless it gets a lot of traffic.  
Please Review!**

The color brown can be a beautiful thing. A fresh cup of coffee with a lighter shade of creamer mixed in with a spoon. A chocolate bar, ready to be broken into smaller pieces and eaten.  
But all that I could see was brown, and it wasn't a positive color in the least. Not now, anyway.  
It was all too clear to see the perfect wooden table in between us, with numerous shades of brown, tan and beige, all running side by side with the burgundy napkins settled on top. The brown ceramic of the coffee mugs that we stirred to keep from speaking to each other. The sympathetic brown eyes of the waitress as she frowned at us sitting there, resisting the urge to scream at each other.  
And then there was the light brown of his cowboy boots, as they clicked across the tile in anger, leaving scuffs on the diner floor. The almost translucent brown of the dirt that whipped into the air and followed behind his silver Ducati, like a tortured soul desperate to reach its body once more. The deep brown cake that the waitress pushed in front of me as I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

***

Our relationship had been rocky from the start, Jasper and I. He was always being followed by the gorgeous, dark skinned, seductive Maria Gonzalez. And Jasper claimed that my lab partner for my medicine and science program, Edward Masen, was always trailing behind me like a lovesick puppy. But we had overcome those tiny obstacles.  
Or so I'd thought.  
We started dating our sophomore year of high school, and everyone was happy with us going out, since they'd been trying to convince us that we'd be perfect together since the sixth grade. Then, the autumn of Senior year, things began to change.  
Jasper hadn't gotten into any of the same schools as myself, and suddenly our future wasn't looking all too bright.  
As the leaves fell, so did the ties to our relationship, withering and fraying with each passing second. Our numerous date nights turned into Friday nights together, and where as we used to walk hand in hand to every class, we avoided each other in the hallway. Finally, he decided to confront me.  
We made plans to meet at the local diner at 10 am sharp on Sunday morning, and I promised him I wouldn't leave until we reached a compromise or decision of some sort.  
So there I sat, 10:53 and he wasn't there. That's when I heard the un-mistakenable purr of his motorcycle as it swerved into a parking spot directly in front of the diner.  
"You've kept me waiting." I hissed, looking him up and down to take in his rather rugged appearance  
He was adorned in his usual leather jacket, wrangler jeans, and cowboy boots, with his blonde hair in a nest of messy curls, and his deep blue eyes piercing into mine.  
"I'm sorry, darlin'. I was running late and I...  
"You smell like her." I muttered, as I took in the unfamiliar scent of vanilla and cinnamon  
"It must be my jacket. You know how she gets in school, clinging to me like I'm some pet of hers."  
"Your jacket always smells like sandalwood and cigarettes." I interrupted, trying to ignore the instant stab of pain in my heart  
"Would you two like to sit at the counter, or could I find a table for you?" an older waitress asked, smiling at us genuinely, unable to see the obvious stress and aggrivation on our faces  
"Table." we replied at the same time  
"I'll leave you two to decide what you want." the waitress smiled, dropping two menus on the table and scurrying away  
"I can't believe you." I frowned, opening the menu to concentrate on the small type instead of his sad, deep blue eyes  
"You can't believe me? Alice, I saw you this afternoon, leaning against the hood of that damn Volvo, twisting your hair with your finger like you do when you're flirting."  
"I wouldn't flirt with Edward!" I interrupted, throwing the menu down on the table, "_I _for one, do not tolerate cheating, and would never do it myself. I don't even like him."  
"You, for one? Are you accusing me of cheating on you with Maria, Ali? Is that what you're trying to pin on me?"  
"You said it, not me." I grinned, feeling more than a little vindictive  
"Alice, I promised myself to you. Your parents agreed that I could marry you after the first semester of college. Why the hell would I cheat on the woman who I'm in love with and want to marry?"  
"Then where were you, Jasper? Tell me, and then there's no reason to doubt you."  
"I was...  
"You were where?"  
"I...  
"God damn it, Jasper! I trusted you with everything, and you ran off with that tramp! Maybe not getting into the same colleges was a sign that this relationship wasn't meant to be."  
"Alice, don't say that. The college I got into is less than twenty minutes away from yours. It's not going to change anything. We can still buy a house near both campuses together, and get married."  
"Why should I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, when you can't even show up on time to have breakfast with me, because you're out and about cheating on me!"  
"I wasn't cheating on you, Alice."  
"Then where the hell were you?" I demanded  
"Alice, people are staring at us."  
"Let them stare, Jasper. Just tell me where you were, and if you were with her, just tell me the truth. Don't you dare lie to me on top of all this."  
"Don't accuse me of cheating or lying Alice."  
"What choice do I have?" I seethed, too furious and riled up to calm down and attempt to talk rationally  
"I don't have to defend myself to prove anything to you. The engagement ring on your finger should be more than enough proof."  
"Well, then. What happens when I take off this ring, and get rid of all that proof?" I laughed darkly, slipping the ring off of my finger and tossing it lightly at him  
"There's no need to deal with this situation like a child, Mary."  
"You don't have the right to call me that." I growled, childishly turning away from him  
"Then I guess it's over." he sighed, standing up from the table, before kissing the crown of my head  
"I love you." he murmured, and then briskly walked away, the entire diner silent except for the chime of the bells signaling that someone had left  
"I believe you, Jasper. I love you." I sniffed, before burying my head in my hands and sobbing


End file.
